A New Power Of Youth!
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: What's this I'M IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE!. Hello everybody my name is Jay Rock and this is my story (Cover image does not belong to me all credits goes t o the people who made them) OC Character.


Okay here it is folks my name is Jay Rock. I am a sixteen year old CHUBBY NOT FAT boy living in New York City with my two older twin 20 year old sisters well anyway my life was simple actually I mean I just clean the house while my parents and sisters work or I just go to school. I mean what do you expect from a Highschooler to do actually there was not really a lot of interesting things to do.

Here I was scanning through the TV for something to watch until I came across a popular Anime show which was called Naruto. "Oh I remember this" I thought while staring at one of the shows. You see I was a Fan of Naruto back in the day. When I was a kid I used to pretend being a ninja just like the ones in the show but it was mostly out of fun.

(Flashback)

Here in the living room my father and mother were just watching a romantic show together I don't know what show it was because they said I am not old enough to watch it.

"This is sooooo sad" Nicole Rock cried to her husband as she watched the scene where the young passionate woman left the husband for another man who has more more money in his heart then love. She just stares at the TV with puffing red teary eyes while her husband just looked at her.

"Yeah… it sure is" Kyle Rock said to his wife unsurely. "I don't know why your watching this just a few moments ago you said it was a boring movie" he thought as he just stared at his crying wife. He was going to comfort her for no apparent reason when he heard a noise he looked to the side to find his son jumping on the table in the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Honey" He said while staring at his half naked son jumping up and down the table.*sniff* "Yes love" She said as she looked at her husband as he just points at the kitchen. She just looks where his fingers were pointing at and just cooed at the silly sight.

She got off the couch and went to her little boy. This little boy was me Jay Rock as I was enjoying jumping onto the table I felt a pair of arms lift me up and I turned my head just to find my mother looking at me with a goofy smile.

"Jay rock what are you doing?" She asked me with that weird smile on her face. "Nothing mom I'm being a ninja" I chirped to her as I made ninja motions that I saw in the Naruto show.

"Aww well your my little ninja aren't you" She chuckles as she just hugs me tightly while I nodded to her words. Well I was a kid I didn't know a lot of thing anyway.

(Flashback Ends)

Yeah well it was a good memory I guess from my childhood. I was just watching some Naruto shows now. "Now that I think about it there's not a lot of fun things to do" I sighed out as I watch the show.

After watching a few episodes I decided to just walk outside for a while. It was already Night time in New York. I was just enjoying my stroll when I suddenly find something bright from the corner of my eye. I looked to the side and nothing was there then I looked up just to find a weird bright blue shooting star.

I looked at it for a while just admiring it's colors. I though about how people make wishes when they see a shooting Star so I decided to do it.

"Ah what the heck I wish I'm in …the Naruto Universe" I said out loud as I looked up at the star. For a few seconds Nothing happened "Well the Rock did not see that coming" I muttered out as I stared blankly at the star then suddenly I see a ray of light coming down.

I could do nothing but look on as the ray of blue light came towards me "What the fu- I didn't finish my sentence until the ray finally landed on me the last thing I saw was the shining star glowing up in the night sky.

I was pretty sure I was knocked out for a while until I finally gained back myself together "What the hell hit me" I muttered out as I checked my surroundings my vision was a bit blurry but I noticed that I was in the middle of a forest on the ground.

"Where the hell am I" I muttered as I got off the ground with usually a lot of ease. "What the" I thought because usually my body was heavier but now it just feels … lighter. My vision was finally getting better then I looked at my body.

Instead of finding my chubby body I found a skinny yet build up form while I was wearing a green spandex. I brought my hands to my face only to see them bandaged "Wait this spandex is" I was caught off as I heard a female voice across the area.

"Hey Lee there you are I was looking for you" I looked to the side just to find the former a young girl with two buns on her head wearing somewhat a pink Chinese outfit. "Huh" I thought out as I stared at her with wide eyes now that my vision was cleared I recognized the girl as Tenten from Naruto.

"Lee what's wrong" Tenten said to me with worry. "I wonder what's wrong with him he doesn't seem a lot more jolly then an hour ago" she thought because her team leader Gai sensei told his team to go out in the forest to train on our own Lee being the guys mini man immediately let out a huge "YOSH" and ran into the deep parts of the forest. After a while of training she went to look for him only to see him in this state.

I just snapped out of my musing and look at her with a big smile "Nothing Tenten I was just thinking about something" I said to her quickly but she seemed to understand yet she also looked confused and a little hurt. "Tenten what happened to Ten-Chan" she thought because that was the nickname for her from him as a friend.

"Oh okay but let's go now Gai sensei is waiting for us" With that she started making her way out of the forest while I followed her.

"Okay what the hell is going on here one minute I was in New York now I'm in this show seriously" I thought out as I followed Tenten trying to figure out how I got here when I suddenly remembered the star. "Huh never knew it would work" I thought to myself as we entered the clearing just to find the other two Naruto characters I know Gai and Neji. It was weird being Lee I mean I now have his body along with his memories of when he was a kid and all huh Jay Rock and Rock Lee what a coincidence.

"YOSH NOW THAT MY TEAM IS HERE LET'S HAVE A YOUTHFUL SPAR WITH LEE AGAINST NEJI" Gai sensei screamed out with a wide smile on his face in a good guy pose while I just stood there frozen "Wait a spar I'M GOING TO DIE No wait I have Lee's memories I could do this" I said quietly as I went into an open field.

"Hm let's get it over with this loser" Neji Hyuga said to me looking at me with those uninterested eyes that just says that I am not worth his time. "Oh this bitch is going down" I thought as I got into a boxing stance while the others look at me with surprise but I didn't notice because I was focusing on neji.

"What's up with him …. That's not his usual stance" The arrogant Hyuga thought to himself as he was put into his traditional clans stance. He thought that this was going to be easy just like all the other times "Well I don't need the byakugan for this" he thought.

"Huh that's weird what up with Lee he seems more calm then determined before" Gai Senses thought as he looked at his prized students stance. He seems more relaxed and focused his usual burning passion doesn't even show in his eyes anymore.

Tenten just looked on boordly at the sight as if she was expecting Lee to lose to neji. "Lee I don't know why you tried so hard but you could never beat him" she sighed out as she just got ready to comfort Lee when he lose.

"Relax remember you got Lee's memories and my own " I calmed out as I kneeled down into the ground then suddenly I charged at him but when I took one step forward I was already in front of the arrogant bastard.

"What the- Neji was caught off as he felt something collide to his cheek he managed to look at the side to find his teammates fist embedded into his left cheek then suddenly he was sent flying a couple feet in the air. He quickly snapped out of it in mid air as he did a back flip and landed on the ground with his normal Hyuuga grace and held his left cheek.

"What the hell" he thought as he stared at Lee of course he knew Lee was fast but not that fast while the others looked surprise as well.

"He…he hit him" Tenten thought as she stared at Lee in disbelief. Okay let's just say she didn't really believe Lee could actually manage to land a hit on him. It seems like she doesn't really believe in him a lot.

Gai for a rare moment in his life was looking serious while staring at Lee with a calculation gaze. "That was incredible that speed was astonishing for someone his age" he thought while staring at his student crying tears full of pride that he actually managed that.

I was also surprised "Daaammnnn I never knew I was this fast" I thought incredibly to myself as I stared at my hands. I knew that I was running towards him but I realized it was different from my world since this isn't my body.

"Alright let's go" I yelled out as I lunged at him with a Dynamic Entry. Neji seeing that attack immediately dodged to the left then sent an open palm strike onto my stomach but I managed to kick his hand away still airborne and did a spinning kick when he blocked it with his arm. It was his right arm rubbing against my right leg both fighting for dominance until Neji used his other hand grabbed me by my suit and threw me across the training field.

I was about to hit my head on the ground until I did a cartwheel while in mid air. I kept spinning and spinning until I was finally spinning at the speed of a shuriken. "Oh I know this move" I thought as I spun towards Neji. "Human Shuriken" I yelled out as my body went towards him.

Neji jumped up over my body just as I was about to crash into him. I got out of my spinning state and landed on the ground without a sound. My back was facing Neji "Man I must look cool" I thought as I turned my head just to see Neji throwing another open palm strike at me as I knocked away his hands. Strike after strike I reflected while throwing punch after punch with him retaliating until finally he was looking tired.

"Now is my chance I now know just the move" I thought as I ran towards him. Neji was now alert now he spun a kick at me but I ducked in the last second. I concentrated and suddenly I felt a weird energy surrounding my arm it took the form of a spiraling bullet.

It was then my arm was covered in wind spinning onto it "Gum Gum Storm" I yelled out as I crashed my fist into Neji's stomach I made it up since I am also a fan of One Piece and I like the name. I watch as his face turned into a painful expression as he was then spiraling away from me until he crashed into a tree nearby breaking it in the process with him knocked out.

It was the silence upon the field with my fist outstretched I looked at Gai Sensei and Tenten only to see their gob smacked expressions. I just got back up and slowly turned to them in a good guy pose "That my friends is what the power of Youth is all about" I smirked at them.


End file.
